Trixie’s Ninth Story: The Power Over Chaos
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: This is an important part of the series.This one will involve Angie and Cream the rabbit, what will Cream and Sonic be faced up with when all seems to go wrong? R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “Wondering”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter One "Wondering"

On the last story Trixie and her friends, along with Spike and his team ended up in the other world again, but some people were left behind on Trixie's home planet, this is what happened meanwhile to the people left behind.

Angie was waiting outside of Trixie's House, she was thinking.

"Maybe the fox isn't all bad, al least she mended my jacket, except for the rip in the pocket anyway" thought Angie looking at her torn pocket.

When she stood up something dropped out of the hold in the pocket.

"What's this?" thought Angie picking it up.

It was a picture of Trixie and Tails.

"I remember this…I found it when I first got here…" thought Angie.

"Hey this is a picture of those foxes, Why did I pick it up…dose that mean I was near by their house or something when I got here?" said Angie looking more closely at it.

Angie stepped over to Trixie's windowsill and placed the picture there.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked somebody.

Angie took the picture back when she realized somebody saw her, she put it back in her pocket. It was a girl bat that was staring at her curiously.

"Who's there?" asked Angie.

"My Name's Rouge, what are you doing here?" asked Rouge.

"Nothing…why do you ask?" said Angie.

"Well I noticed you putting something on the windowsill, and you were talking awful strange." said Rouge.

"Leave me alone I don't want anyone around, I like being by myself." said Angie.

"Not the friendly type huh? Well anyway, seen any gems hanging around?" said Rouge.

"No not for a while now, why?" said Angie.

"You know it's not polite to be prying into a girl's business, but if you're wondering I'm a gem collector." said Rouge.

"A gem collector?" questioned Angie.

"What else is there in life? Well I gotta be going now, see you honey." said Rouge flying off.

Angie leaned against the side of the house.

"The chaos emeralds, I wonder where they went, I haven't seen any for a while now, I have one but the others seemed to have disappeared." thought Angie.

Angie reached in her other pocket and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Well at least I have one, as long as I have one nobody can use the chaos emerald's full power, they'd need all seven." said Angie looking at the gem.

"I know the chaos emeralds have lots of people looking for them, this one's staying with me though." said Angie.

Angie pondered things; she wondered why Trixie never fought back, and why Trixie never took the chance to get her out of the way.

"That fox confuses me, if I had an emerald why didn't she take it from me? I was hurt on the ark, but she helped me and didn't bother to take my emerald, maybe I owe something to her for helping me, but I'm not really the repaying type" thought Angie.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Thing in the Bush”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Two "The Thing in the Bush"

Amy was looking around for Sonic when she stumbled upon the master emerald area; to her surprise the master emerald was missing.

"What in the world? Knuckles must have lost the master emerald again." thought Amy.

She started pulling back branches looking around.

"Man Knuckles needs to do some gardening, I wonder where Sonic's gone to." mumbled Amy.

Amy spotted something in one of the bushes near by her.

"What could that be?" wondered Amy heading over to it.

Amy pulled back the bush and saw a chaos emerald laying there.

"Wow a chaos emerald!" said Amy cheerfully picking it up.

"Wait till I tell Sonic." said Amy.

Amy started running shouting Sonic's name.

"OH SONIC! COME ON OUT AND LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" shouted Amy overjoyed.

Sonic's head popped out from a nearby bush.

"A chaos emerald!" said Sonic smiling.

"Sonic? Were you in that bush the whole time?" questioned Amy.

Sonic scratched his head nervously.

"Uhhhh I was tying my shoe." said Sonic.

"You're shoes don't even have shoelaces." said Amy not convinced.

"Oh yeah I forgot, they're neat shoes though, Tails designed them for speed and everything." said Sonic.

"So where'd you get the chaos emerald?" asked Sonic.

"Over there in that bush." said Amy.

"Can I have it please?" asked Sonic.

"Take me on a date and I'll give it to you." said Amy.

"Oh come on Amy that's not fair." whined Sonic.

"Who said life was fair? But I'm not giving you this chaos emerald until you agree to take me out to do something fun." said Amy.

"Ok Amy." said Sonic.

Amy handed him the emerald.

"I'll take you on a date in twenty years." said Sonic with a chuckle starting to run off with the emerald.

"WHAT?! I can't wait that long! Sonic you come back here!" said Amy chasing after him.

"Sorry Amy, but I didn't say when I'd date you." said Sonic with a playful laugh.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Friend?”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Three "Friend?"

Angie strolled in the forest that was around Tails' workshop.

"Something about this place seems familiar." thought Angie stopping.

"I remember, this is where I ended up, and then I met the hedgehog." thought Angie feeling the tree next to her, after that she struck it and made a dent in the tree.

"I wish I never existed then maybe I wouldn't have caused any harm, I'm destructive I'll just have to live with that." said Angie.

Angie leaned against the tree she'd just taken a chip off of, she picked up the peace and held it in her hands, and she had this strange feeling.

"I can't…I can never be on her side…not after what I caused" thought Angie squeezing the peace of wood in her hands, tears were slipping down her cheeks, she didn't know why but she was angry and upset.

She placed the small wooden chip on the ground but when she leaned over to place it down she noticed somebody was standing in front of her.

Angie sat down on a rock holding her knees and looked sadly up at her with his face still stained with tears with them still flowing from her eyes down her lonely face.

The person looking at her was a young girl who was holding a blue chao in her hands.

"Miss? Why are you crying?" asked the girl.

"Who are you?" questioned Angie.

"I'm Cream, and this is my chao friend Cheese, why are you out here so late in the day?" asked Cream.

"Thinking…why are you here?" asked Angie rubbing the tears off her face.

"I was on my way to see my friend Tails, I haven't visited him for a while since his house is so far away from mine so I haven't seen him in years, are you visiting him too?" asked Cream.

"No…I don't think anyone would want me around." said Angie in a sorrowful way.

"Why not? Don't you have a friend?" asked Cream.

"Just get out of here kid, leave me be." said Angie turning.

"Maybe the reason you don't think you should be around anyone is because you're shy, I'll be your friend if you want." said Cream with a smile.

"No…that's not it." said Angie.

The blue little chao flew over and grabbed Angie's arm as if it wanted to lead her somewhere.

Angie looked confusingly at her shoulder.

"Cheese wants you to come over to our house to play, that's a good idea cheese lets take our new friend over for tea." said Cream cheerfully showing Angie where her house was.

Angie was still a bit confused as to what a little rabbit girl and a chao would want with her, but she was rushed with Cream and Cheese and she didn't really feel like arguing.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Tea Party?”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Four "Tea Party?"

Cream had Angie sitting at her patio table and was serving pretend tea.

"Would you like some more tea?" asked Cream.

"But there's no tea in the teapot." said Angie looking curiously at the teapot.

"I know that, this is a pretend tea party, you have to pretend." explained Cream.

"Ummm…I have to go now." said Angie.

"Why?" asked Cream.

"Cause I have better things to do then play tea party, besides you have no idea who I am." said Angie.

"Do I need to? I thought we could be friends." said Cream.

"Girl…I'm not on your side besides…bad things happen to people thay hang around me, I'm not a hero and I want to stick to what I've got." said Angie.

"In the forest…what was it you were talking about? What was the thing you said you caused?" asked Cream.

Angie stood silent for a few moments till Cream repeated the question.

"What was it Miss?" asked Cream again.

"I…" said Angie backing away.

Cream stepped over to Angie.

"I think you just need a friend." said Cream.

Angie showed a look of anger towards Cream.

"Why dose everyone think I need help?! I'm fine ok I'm just feeling guilt, but not anymore I won't stand by and watch you having happiness when I have none, I'm going to get all the chaos emeralds and make sure every one of your lives are miserable! Like mine!" shouted Angie.

"You're life doesn't have to be miserable! It's you who's standing in the way of your own happiness!" said Cream.

"I already tried befriending one of you, he betrayed me when he was done, he used me for the chaos emeralds and he lied to me, then afterwards this pink fox comes along with her stupid cheerfulness and stupid lack of fear, it drives me nuts to have people caring for me, I'm better off alone." said Angie.

"You aren't better off alone, nobody's better off alone." said Cream as she ran off upset.

The chao looked back at Angie kind of pitying her, only stopping to say "Chao chao!" as it flew after Cream.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Losing Energy”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Five "Losing Energy"

Angie was overwhelmed with anger and was taking her anger out on the trees.

"Chaos blast!" said Angie as she obliterated the few trees there were next to her with a blast of chaos energy.

While she was using chaos blast something strange was happening, Angie looked at her hands and she could see them starting to blur.

"What's happening?!" said Angie panicking, trying to stop using the chaos emerald.

Her vision was going and her power was growing.

The blast hadn't been anymore powerful then before but it had more color and was brighter then before.

When it stopped Angie collapsed.

Angie was conscious but she couldn't move from where she was lying.

"What's…wrong with me?" said Angie trying to move.

Her vision was still not clear, it went fuzzy a lot she could see the chaos emerald that was lying next to her, but it wasn't glowing.

"What's wrong with the chaos emerald?" said Angie still trying to move but not succeeding.

The emerald looked just like a glass emerald, there seemed to be no power in it.

"The master emerald." realized Angie.

"Is that why I can't move?" wondered Angie.

Angie saw the gem loose almost all of its power.

"I'm attached with the chaos energy, if the emeralds stop working…I will to." said Angie trying again to move.

Angie managed to crawl over to the emerald, when she touched it she got the feeling back in her legs and could stand, but not easily.

"If the master emerald isn't here to stop the chaos emeralds they loose their power, and since I'm…I need to find the chaos emeralds and find some way of getting to where the master emerald is." said Angie running the other way franticly looking for chaos emeralds.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Meet up with Cream and Cheese

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Six "Meet up with Cream and Cheese"

"Hey Sonic? Have you seen Cream and Cheese by any chance?" asked Amy as she was walking beside Sonic.

"Sorry Amy haven't seen her in ages it seems, maybe we could drop by." said Sonic.

"That sounds like a good idea I've been wondering how she's been doing, maybe after that we can pay Tails a visit too." said Amy.

"Sure Amy." agreed Sonic.

Sonic started speeding off.

"Sonic where are you going?!" shouted Amy.

Sonic stopped.

"To Cream's house, I thought that's where we were going." said Sonic.

"Sonic your forgetting I'm not as fast as you are, you'd get there in a second while it would take me the normal time." said Amy.

"Oh yeah I forgot myself, well I could take you with me, anything to avoid waiting, I hate waiting." said Sonic.

"Oh ok Sonic, have you ever brought anyone with you with your speed before?" asked Amy.

"Tails and his friends once or twice, come on lets go." said Sonic grabbing hold of Amy's Arm.

Sonic sped off, with Amy behind him, Amy was cheerfully laughing as the wind blew on her face from Sonic's speed.

Sonic and Amy got to Cream's house quickly, but when Amy knocked on the door they heard somebody.

Cream had her face into a pillow crying, the chao was unhappily sitting beside her.

"Cream? What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"I thought I'd made a new friend but she just got mad at me." said Cream still sniffling.

"Who was it?" asked Sonic.

"She was a red fox and she had a black jacket on and spots that were glowing she had two tails like Tails dose too, I found her crying and I tried being her friend, but all she cares about is being alone." said Cream with a sad look on her face.

"I know about her she's that one that endangered Tails' sister, and had the chaos emerald." said Sonic.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Amy.

"You weren't there but there was another battle on space colony ark." explained Sonic.

"Really? What happened?" asked Amy.

"Long story short, Shadow's back and Eggman's still up to his dirty tricks." said Sonic.

"Shadow?" wondered Amy.

"Yeah I'll explain more at Tails' place, hey Cream wanna come too?" asked Sonic.

"Ok Sonic…I'd be happy to see Tails again." said Cream suddenly losing her sadness.

"Good then let's get going." said Sonic going out the door.

"Sonic you forgot us again!" shouted Amy.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him." said Cream running after laughing with Cheese smiling as it followed her.

Amy followed happily after both of them.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Getting an Emerald”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Seven "Getting an Emerald"

Angie held the emerald very close, suddenly she saw the emerald glow brighter along with her spots.

"There must be a chaos emerald near, the chaos emerald and my chaos energy is reacting to something." thought Angie.

She was running through the forest when she reached Cream's house.

"Sorry kid, you don't wanna be involved in my life, you'll only end up with pain." said Angie still looking around.

When she was looking she happened to see Sonic run by with a chaos emerald in hand, she saw Cream Cheese and Amy following behind him.

"A chaos emerald, the blue hedgehog's got it." said Angie looking mostly at Cream.

"I knew this would end in disaster…now she'll have to suffer if I get the emerald." thought Angie.

Angie looked again at the emerald that for a long time wasn't working, and its last bits of power were draining.

"I have no choice my safety must come first, and if he gets one he'll only was more of them, that's how they all are with the chaos emeralds." said Angie raising her emerald up.

"Chaos Control!" she shouted.

But the emerald still wasn't working and it only knocked Angie backwards, but she grabbed the emerald in time.

"I…can't use the chaos emeralds…I guess I'll have to fight him without the power of the chaos emeralds" said Angie running after Sonic.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" she shouted.

Sonic stopped in a hurry and looked back.

Cream looked sadly towards Angie.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" said Cream.

"I don't I came for the chaos emerald." said Angie.

"Well you can't have it." said Cream.

"I'm not leaving without it." said Angie.

"Sorry, but we found this emerald fair and square." said Sonic.

"Don't make me have to fight you hedgehog, I'm not in a good mood." said Angie.

"I'm not fighting you, you're a girl." said Sonic about to speed off.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Shocked”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Eight "Shocked"

Amy was giving Angie glares.

"Stay away from my Sonic, he's not going to fight." said Amy.

"Really? Well maybe I can change his mind" said Angie striking for Sonic but she missed.

"Ok, if that's how you want it." said Sonic trying to push her back.

When Sonic tried to push her away from him, Angie's energy was unstable and it ended up shocking Sonic a little.

Sonic looked at his hand that was now scratched up.

"What? How'd I get shocked?" said Sonic.

"There's more where that came from!" said Angie punching him to the ground.

Sonic got back up again, but was confused to how Angie was giving off energy.

"Look are you going to give me that emerald? OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE YOU!" threatened Angie.

"I don't know what your problem is, but this emerald's not yours." said Sonic.

Cream felt betrayed.

"Leave him alone!" said Cream.

"I warned you not to get involved in my life otherwise you'd have nothing but pain, so stand back before I prove I was right." said Angie.

Angie kept getting hits on Sonic.

Sonic was trying as best he could to avoid her, but every time he tried to strike he got shocked.

Angie found a good opportunity and grabbed hold of Sonic; Sonic got painfully shocked and was collapsed on the floor with steam coming from him.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy running to him.

"How could you do this?! He didn't want to fight!" said Cream.

"Then he should have already given me the chaos emerald." said Amy picking up the emerald Sonic lost hold of.

Amy looked at Angie with a hating look.

"You hurt Sonic." growled Amy.

"So what." said Angie.

Amy took out her hammer.

"No Amy…" said Cream.

"Chao chao (Please Amy)" said Cheese.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Revenge”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Nine "Revenge"

Amy started hitting Angie with her hammer.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Angie trying to leave.

"No Amy! Revenge won't do anything! Sonic'll be ok!" said Cream.

Amy continued trying to fight Angie.

Angie's energy was draining every time she tried to use her power to push her away.

They were both fighting, Amy was wining till Angie grabbed her hammer, and energy went through the hammer and caught Amy.

Amy let out a yell of pain.

"Now leave me alone." said Angie grabbing at her arm that was still bandaged but got struck at a lot while fighting Amy.

"Stop it." cried Cream.

Amy moved back over to Sonic.

"I need the seven chaos emeralds otherwise I'm going to loose all my power and if all my power's gone I can't live…you have no idea how important it is for me to get these." said Angie.

"If you needed them to live, why didn't you tell us?" asked Cream.

"I don't ask help from my enemies." said Angie as she ran away with her two chaos emeralds.

"But I'm not your enemy! I'm your friend!" shouted Cream with Cheese in her hand.

"She needs somebody…she needs somebody to help her" said Cream.

Amy was hurt but was by Sonic's side anyway.

"He didn't expect to get shocked, let's take him to Tails' house and see if he can help." said Amy.

Cream started flapping her ears and flying, her and Cheese picked Sonic up.

"Ok let's go." said Cream.

Cream Cheese and Amy left with Sonic heading for Tails' workshop.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Finding Help”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Ten "Finding Help"

Amy started knocking on the door; Cream landed and gently put Sonic down.

"Tails! Tails get out here!" shouted Amy knocking on the door.

But nobody answered, Amy started knocking again.

"Tails! Come on!" shouted Amy.

"I don't think Tails is home Amy." said Cream.

"But he's always home, you'd think at least Trixie'd be here." said Amy.

"Trixie?" asked Cream.

"Tails' sis, anyway if they're not here I'm sure they won't mind us bringing Sonic upstairs." said Amy kicking the door down.

"Wow Amy." said Cream.

"Come on Sonic needs help." said Amy running inside.

Sonic was put on Tail's living room sofa.

Amy was looking him over, trying to bandage him.

"Bring me some more bandages Cream." said Amy.

"Ok Amy." said Cream looking in Tails' hallway closet.

Sonic lifted his head off the pillow Amy had placed under him.

"Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic…" said Amy.

"I…" said Sonic before he fainted again.

Amy sat there with a moment of silence.

"Amy? He'll be ok, he's just tired, lets finish putting the bandages on him and he'll get better." said Cream.

Amy continued putting bandaging him.

"I'll sit here, if he wakes up I'll get you." said Cream.

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Cream.

"No you go ahead I'll sit by him, you go to sleep." said Amy.

"Ok Amy." said Cream leaving the room.

Cream left Tails' house and was sitting down playing with Cheese but not really feeling in the mood.

"Chao chao? (What's wrong?)" Said Cheese in his cute chao voice.

"Oh sorry Cheese, Sonic will be fine I know it, but why would she do that to me when we were friends?" said Cream.

The chao crawled under her arm.

"Well at least I know you're my friend Cheese, who knows maybe she'll change her mind." said Cream with a hopeful smile.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Gem Collector”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Eleven "Gem Collector"

FireArm was busy toying with his gun.

"Wish Gizmo was here, he could fix this up easy, but he disappeared a long time ago." said FrieArm.

FrieArm loaded his gun, and started walking.

"Wonder how the pink fox is doing, maybe I should check in on her." thought FrieArm but then stopped.

"Nah, I don't fit in with those guys, I'm a loner I used to hang out with Iggie and the rest but after they all…well I guess I'm the only one of them left alive unless Gizmo's just gone missing for no reason, hope he's ok at least." said FireArm.

FireArm began using his gun, trying to see how good a shot he was.

He nailed the tree he was aiming for.

"And the crowd goes wild!" said FireArm amused.

He started laughing.

"Man what am I? Six years old?" said Gizmo continuing to laugh.

"Hey you!?" said somebody.

"Who's there?" asked FireArm.

"I've been looking for chaos emeralds but I haven't been having very good luck lately, you have one?" asked Rouge coming out in front of FireArm.

"Yeah, well what if I do?" said FrieArm.

"I didn't say what I'd reply, I can't until you answer" said Rouge.

"Yeah I have one found it sitting on the beach, was about to slip away from the tide but I grabbed it before it did." said FireArm showing the emerald he found.

"You don't say, well I don't suppose you'd give it to me?" said Rouge envying the gem.

"My what a pretty emerald." said Rouge.

"Well, what do you want it for?" asked FireArm.

"Jewelry of curse, I just love beautiful stones they match my eyes" said Rouge with a sparkle in her eye.

FireArm sighed.

"All this for jewelry, this thing's a valuable power source and you want it for an earring." said FireArm.

"But it's my color and everything, it's not like you're using it." said Rouge.

"Well tell you what, I'll give you the emerald and you can owe me a favor." said FireArm.

"Man this girl's crazy, oh well it's not like I need more power I'm already taken care of." thought FireArm.

"You've got a deal." said Rouge giving him a wink.

"Oh whatever." said FireArm handing her the jewel.

"Thanks guy, if you need me for that favor of mine call for me, the name's Rouge the bat." said Rouge flying off.

FireArm shook his head smiling as if Rouge was a total psycho and could hear her saying things like "Yes! It's all mine!" And "it sure dose look dazzling!" but her voice was quiet since she had already flown pretty far.

"Well, that got rid of her." said FireArm.

"I heard that!" Rouge shouted before she was out of sight.

"Oh, forgot bats can hear really well." said FireArm laughing at his mistake.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Tails's Missing”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twelve "Tails' Missing"

Amy was asleep by his bedside when Sonic woke up.

"Hi Amy." said Sonic.

Amy moved her head up, she was sleepy but all the sleepiness left her when she saw Sonic was awake.

"Sonic!" said Amy hugging Sonic.

"It's good to see you too Amy." said Sonic feeling squashed.

Cream walked in the room.

"Sonic's ok." cheered Cream.

"Chao chao! (Yay!)" Said Cheese joining the cheer.

"Hi Cream." said Sonic.

"You ok Sonic?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine." said Sonic about to stand but he was stopped by Amy's hand.

"No Sonic you need some rest." said Amy.

"I'm fine Amy really, I just didn't expect to get shocked." said Sonic with a laugh.

"Yeah…" said Cream with her voice barely hearable.

"Who was that girl?" asked Amy.

"Tails and his friends had a run in with her and I got mixed in the bunch, she almost had us loose Tails' sis but for some reason she healed her." said Sonic.

"Healed her? How?" asked Amy.

"For some reason she can use the chaos emeralds I don't know how." said Sonic groaning a little bit.

"You sure you're ok?" asked Amy.

"Yeah." said Sonic getting off the bed and stretching a bit with a yawn.

"Wow you barely have a scratch on you." said Amy.

"Yeah it was the surprise that got me not the electricity, she sure dose have a lot of surprises doesn't she, anyway where's Tails?" said Sonic.

"We don't know he wasn't here when we came in." said Amy.

"I'll go look in his room, maybe that's where he went." said Cream leaving Tails' guest room.

Cream went and looked in Tails' room and Trixie's room, she even looked in the workshop but there was no sine of Tails.

"He's not anywhere to be found." said Cream a little discouraged.

"That's strange knowing Tails he would have left a note telling us he's not in." said Amy.

"Where is he then?" asked Cream.

"Chao chao? (Is Tails missing?)" said Cheese.

"I don't know should we look for him Sonic?" asked Amy.

"It's only been a day, I'm sure he's just out somewhere and lost track of time." assured Sonic.

"Anyway we'd better at least get out of the house before he kills me for breaking the door down." said Amy with an innocent laugh.

Sonic was already out the door.

"I'm gonna go for a run, I'll let you guys know if I find Tails." said Sonic rushing off.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Rouge’s Troubles”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Thirteen "Rouge's Troubles"

FireArm was still wandering when he suddenly heard Rouge yell loudly.

"Hey? What's wrong?!" said FireArm heading for her.

Rouge was on the floor holing her knee growing in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked FireArm.

"That crazy fox jumped me and took my chaos emerald." said Rouge.

"Fox? Who?" asked FireArm.

"The red spotted one, she snuck up on me when I was looking at my new emerald, she punched my side and tripped me and now I think my leg's broken." said Rouge.

"Where'd she go?" asked FireArm.

"She went that way with my emerald, boy if I didn't have this leg broken I'd give her such a pounding." said Rouge still hurting.

"If you can't stand I should help you" said FireArm.

"Forget me go after her, I'll just have to owe you another favor." said Rouge with a laugh that soon turned to a groan.

With that FireArm immediately started rushing in the direction Rouge pointed.

"OK COME OUT AND FACE ME WHO EVER YOU ARE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" shouted FireArm with his gun loaded.

"I'm not hiding from you." said Angie who was quickly reveled to be behind him.

Angie's spots were glowing a darker color; an almost blackish blue. She had an emerald in each hand but you could tell their power was almost gone.

"Don't make me use the last of their power on you." said Angie with a voice almost as if her voice was weaker then before, but it came across very dark.

"You stole an emerald." said FireArm.

"Stolen? They were stolen from me they're mine anyway." said Angie.

"The chaos emeralds don't belong to any one person." said FireArm.

"Says you." said Angie.

"What did you do to them?! Their power's gone." said FireArm.

"Almost yes and I've noticed, I'm going to gather all seven together." said Angie.

"That's crazy, you'll activate chaos control and destroy the whole planet." said FireArm.

"Not if I use them property, besides they've been used right before and I have no choice." said Angie.

"No choice? What makes you think that?" asked FireArm.

"Because I won't survive if I don't get more power, I'm part chaos energy." said Angie.

"What? How can anybody be part chaos energy?" asked FireArm.

"I'd been wondering that for a long time I don't honestly know, all I know is I need the chaos emeralds." said Angie.

"Ok you must be crazy." said FireArm.

"I am not crazy! And I don't quite know how I ended up here anyway! All I know all the emeralds belong to me!" said Angie.

"You hurt that girl back there, so it was you who did it." said FireArm looking like he was loosing his temper.

"She had the chaos emerald, besides I've seen her before she wouldn't have given it to me if I told her I wanted it." said Angie.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Rouge’s Help”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Fourteen "Rouge's Help"

Sonic was rushing by; Rouge was sitting aching in pain holding her leg.

"Somebody! Can't anyone give a girl a hand!" shouted Rouge.

"Rouge?" said Sonic when he found her.

"Finally somebody came, you think you could help me?" said Rouge.

"What's the problem?" asked Sonic.

"This red fox tripped me and my leg's broken, then this fox with a gun for his arm went after her, you think you would give me some help getting somewhere other then here?" said Rouge.

"Ok Rouge." said Sonic helping her up and letting her lean on him for support.

"Thanks, hey you seen any chaos emeralds around?" asked Rouge.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you anyway." said Sonic with a smile.

"Thanks for the help anyways." said Rouge annoyed a little.

Amy and Cream caught up with Sonic finally.

"Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Rouge has a broken leg take care of her will you and I'm going to see about getting the chaos emerald back." said Sonic running the other way.

"Great, more problems." said Amy.

"Amy, do you think Sonic needs help?" asked Cream.

"Sonic can take care of himself, I'd like to follow him but Rouge needs help." said Amy.

"Cheese and I could help Miss Rouge, and then you could catch up with Sonic." suggested Cream.

"If you're sure you can carry her alright, thanks Cream." said Amy rushing by.

"Thanks a lot for the help!" said Rouge sarcastically.

"Don't worry Cheese and I'll help you." said Cream cheerfully.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Angie’s Power”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Fifteen "Angie's Power"

FireArm had started shooting towards Angie; he had his gun set to shoot energy.

Angie was hitting the blasts in other directions, almost as if she wasn't affected to large blasts of energy.

"What the-" said FireArm as Angie grabbed hold of him.

"I'm going to teach you a painful lesson." said Angie holding him up with an emerald in one hand and her other emerald not being used.

Sonic showed up right when she was about to eliminate FireArm.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shouted Sonic seeing them.

Angie's head jolted back, FireArm fell to the ground; he was still conscious but was in bad shape, he was shivering in fear with was something he'd never done before, he was normally very calm in danger.

"Let him go, I thought you were on our side now." said Sonic.

"I'm on nobody's side, as far as I'm concerned you're all my enemies." said Angie.

"You're the one that took the chaos emerald." said Sonic.

"Correction I have two, and they're mine now." said Angie loosing focus in her vision a little.

"And I don't have much time." said Angie looking at her hands that appeared barely, when she shook her head she could see again.

"See you." said Angie running away, but Sonic sped in front of her.

"I'm sorry but you stole that chaos emerald." said Sonic.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright, do you want another beating like you got last time? If you don't then you'd better get out of my way." warned Angie.

"This time I know what to expect." said Sonic in a fight stance.

"Oh really? Then you'll expect surprises." said Angie ready to fight.

FireArm reached his hand over to his arm; he reloaded his gun and blindly shot as close as he could to Angie.

The blast hit Angie, but the energy was screwing with her and the chaos emeralds suddenly lost control, the light that would always come when Angie used a power came again, only it was a vivid dark red.

Angie appeared but her eyes were bright red, her spots turned black and were glowing dark colors, with an emerald in each hand which were strangely glowing dark colors as well; Angie seemed emotionless as well, but had an angry frown upon her face.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Shocked and Upset”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Sixteen "Shocked and Upset"

FireArm timidly huddled on the ground while Sonic was standing looking in horror at the red fox that looked now filled with anger.

"Angie?! Can you hear me?!" said Sonic as he tried calming her down.

She looked at him with a glare; she stretched out her arm with one chaos emerald still held in the palm of her hand.

"Angie I wasn't really trying to hurt you, I only didn't want you to take the chaos emeralds, there's something you don't know about them, they can be used in a negative way if you're angry and filled with nothing but hate and sadness they use your power to destroy, the reason we need them is to make sure this can't happen." said Sonic.

Angie's spots glowed blue for a moment but turned dark again.

"Angie you need to overpower this! You need to control it!" shouted Sonic.

Amy heard Sonic when she caught up to him, she could see the things happening in the distance.

Angie's power was draining again, but she used chaos control with no problem this time.

Sonic saw her vanish.

"This isn't going to end well." said Sonic sadly.

Amy ran to Sonic and started holding him.

"I thought you were going to be hurt Sonic, don't ever get that close to something like that again." said Amy.

Everything started to get quiet, but you could see FireArm was rocking in terror.

"This is all my fault." said FireArm.

Sonic walked over to him.

"No, this probably would have happened even if you hadn't blasted her." said Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" asked FireArm still a little afraid.

"The chaos emeralds can be used for good if the person that's using them is good, but if the person is confused and afraid it can be used for bad." explained Sonic.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Amy.

"The only way to overcome this is by good, we need to get her to realize she's not really bad, only confused." said Sonic.

"How can we do that? And where did she go?" asked Amy.

"She used chaos control the way Shadow dose, and she's going for the chaos emeralds, and the people that have them are in danger, I need to find Tails right away and warn him in case he has an emerald." said Sonic.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Rouge and Cream”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Seventeen "Rouge and Cream"

Cream and Cheese had Rouge in a bed back at Tails' house.

"Want some water?" asked Cream bringing a glass to Rouge.

"Thanks." said Rouge accepting the water.

"So what happened?" asked Cream.

"I got knocked on the ground and now I have a broken leg, but that won't stop me for long." said Rouge almost annoyed.

"Who did it to you Miss Rouge?" asked Cream.

"This red fox, grrrr I could just sock her so hard if I could walk." said Rouge.

"So it's my friend…or so I thought…" said Cream.

"Don't get mixed up with her sweetie, she's just not the friendly type." said Rouge.

"That's what they all keep telling me, I still believe she's just lost, I don't think she's really a bad person, she just thinks she has to be because she did something…I don't know what it is though." said Cream.

Rouge started drinking her water; she put the glass down empty.

She started trying to walk.

"Miss Rouge, you can't walk yet you're leg is not healed." said Cream.

"I'll just have to stay off my feet then, I'll fly." said Rouge attempting to be airborne.

"See, told you I'll be fine." said Rouge taking off.

"But you can't fly all the time, you'll get tired." said Cream but Rouge didn't get the whole message since she took off right away.

Cream sat down on Tails' sofa.

"Well, guess we're the only ones here now Cheese." said Cream.

Cheese cheered until he noticed Cream wasn't smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry Cheese, I'm just a little tired." said Cream rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Chao?" asked Cheese.

"Well I really didn't like how she lashed out at me Cheese." said Cream cuddling the chao in her arms.

The chao started playing with her ears.

"Hey I need those to hear." said Cream starting to laugh.

The chao started ruing away with Cream chasing him with a big grin.

"Where are you going Cheese?" asked Cream.

The chao went out of sight but returned with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Cheese the flowers are so pretty, thank you." said Cream hugging the chao.

The chao snagged onto her giving a hug back.

"Ok Cheese we'd better go home." said Cream.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “The Ocean”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Eighteen "The Ocean"

Angie was in another part of the wood, she wasn't speaking, her eyes were still glowing red, but she had calmed down a little more now that she was separated from everyone.

She looked at the emeralds; she had one in her pocket and one she was gazing at.

Her red eyes finally turned blue again and her colors went back to normal.

Angie was silent and only looking at the emerald and at herself.

"What's happened to me?" thought Angie.

She saw she was back to normal, but the emerald strangely had more power then before.

"What is this? Why were my spots dark and why can't I remember anything." thought Angie.

"I remember now, I was angry, and my power grew." thought Angie looking close at the emerald in her hand.

"That's strange, why's this emerald darker now?" wondered Angie.

The color changed back.

"I think I have more power then I thought I'm going to still find the other emeralds though it might not last for long." said Angie heading another directing hoping to find more emeralds.

Angie found herself in another part of the woods, all the trees were moving in the win violently and there was a little bit of shine to them.

She looked at the emerald that had this strange glow; she found that she herself had the same glow.

"The emerald's reacting to something, there must be one nearby." said Angie.

She was led to a beach with was unaware to her near by Cream's House, the shore seemed to light up, and the waves were going faster then they normally would, there was also a green glow.

Angie's spots turned light green at that moment, the emerald was brighter too.

"There must be an emerald somewhere in the water." realized Angie.

Angie was about to walk in, but had not seen the ocean before.

"I can't swim, typical nobody around here can." said Angie.

She tried walking in.

"I'll be wet, but maybe I can make it to the emerald without needing to swim." said Angie carefully stepping more towards the green light.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “The Green Glow”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Nineteen "The Green Glow"

She held her breath and tried searching deeper for the emerald she pulled out something and ran to get out of the water.

She started shaking the water off.

"This thing better be an emerald." thought Angie looking at the thing she pulled from the water.

Sure enough it was an emerald, but it had a chip on one side.

"What?! How can an emerald be damaged?" said Angie shocked.

The emerald was almost perfect but had the chip to the side.

"What could have happened to this?" said Angie feeling around the shore in hope of finding the missing peace.

It was in the sand which she soon found out after cutting herself on the sharp peace.

She held the peace in the other hand and looked at her cut holding her hurt in.

"Great, a cut from an emerald will take forever to heal." said Angie opening her eyes widely when the cut disappeared.

"I don't know what's going on with me, how did I just heal that quickly." said Angie shaking.

Angie tried placing the peace on the emerald, a green light covered it then she found the peace had been placed on and there wasn't a scratch on the emerald.

"Well at least good things are happening not bad, course there's not much difference with me." said Angie.

Angie now had three chaos emeralds; she put one in her pocket with the other one.

"Four more to go." said Angie now not glowing green anymore.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “An Emerald Hidden”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty "An Emerald Hidden"

Sonic had hold of his emerald he had kept secret from Angie; FireArm had run off without explanation.

"What was wrong with him Sonic?" asked Amy.

"He thinks it's his fault Angie turned sides, he should be fine, Tails said he's normally a calm guy." said Sonic.

"Speaking of Tails, We've looked everywhere and he's still not around." said Amy.

"I know hope he's ok." said Sonic.

"Missing? Well at least Tails can take care of himself." said Amy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, anyway I kept the emerald you gave me away from Angie, if we can find a way to reverse the effects maybe we can use it to calm her down." said Sonic.

"Wouldn't the emerald just give her more power?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, but as long as we have this one she can't use all the emeralds, I'm going to look for the chaos emeralds before she can find them and you can go find Cream and see how she is." said Sonic leaving quickly.

Amy picked up her hammer and started heading for Cream's house.

"Cream probably went home, I'm sure Rouge took off since she doesn't like to be cared for." thought Amy.

Angie was still wet but had three chaos emeralds, her power wasn't draining as much, but she could tell she still needed the other ones, and she needed to get to the master emerald somehow.

"I could use chaos gather, but there's no telling what could happen with the emeralds acting up." said Angie considering her options.

"I guess I'll have to find them the other way, when the emeralds react to something I can know there's more around." thought Angie trying to spot one while she was heading away from the beach.

Angie stumbled upon something, it was Jewels portal that transported her and Spike's team to the ark, and sent Rex and Knuckles into Blake's planet but Angie didn't know what to make of it.

"Huh, what's up with this thing?" said Angie examining it

she could tell the master emerald was powering it, cause the power source area was built perfectly to fit it, the machine was very well made not a screw was loose but it wasn't working without a power source, there was another area of with looked like it could fit six chaos emeralds.

"It's a transporter!" realized Angie when she saw the controls.

"Now I know where the master emerald went, it must have traveled through this thing." said Angie feeling it and trying to make sure she was right.

"Six chaos emeralds, that's how many it needs to work, well looks like I only have three to find then." said Angie with a dark smile of which she wore when her spots had turned black.

Angie was clearly unstable, her emotions were screwing with her and the chaos emeralds weren't helping any.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Walking”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-One "Walking"

Sonic was looking around, he didn't seem to be finding anything.

"Tails where are you?" wondered Sonic.

Tails was at this time on Blake's planet but Sonic had no knowledge of this.

"Well I guess I should start looking for the emeralds, no use looking if he's not going to answer, I really hope my buddy's alright." said Sonic.

FireArm was far off from the others; he was looking like he was going to collapse from being tired.

"I can't believe I just caused that." said FireArm rubbing his head with his hand.

He looked at his damaged weapon.

"What's worse is I could have hurt somebody." thought FireArm.

"This stupid thing, I wish I was normal like I was before, I wish my friends were still around too now there's only Gizmo and I and I don't know where he went." said FireArm.

FireArm started tinkering with his gun.

"I wish I was more handy with fixing things, at least Gizmo showed me how to fix it a little so I'm not completely clueless." said FireArm fixing his weapon.

After he got done fixing it he started to drift off, but kept an eye open.

"Well I guess I'd best see the others later, just to make sure that hedgehog's ok, and that bat was expecting me to get the emerald but easy come easy go." said FireArm.

FireArm fell asleep, he was tiered and a little week from almost loosing to Angie, if Sonic hadn't of gotten there in time FireArm would have been lost to Angie's anger.

FireArm started dreaming, but what started out a good dream ended up a bad one that made him wake up shouting.

He shook himself and started breathing calmer instead of as if he were in danger.

"That dream sure wasn't pleasant…that girl fox again man I wish I hadn't run it to her in the first place it was only an emerald." said FireArm.

FireArm started thinking, but it only led him back to him wishing he hadn't misfired, it wasn't a misfire but he wasn't sure he should have done that.

"Man I can't think clearly and I can't get to sleep, guess the only thing for me to do is go for a jog or something." said FireArm standing up and moving.

It was now dark and it started raining, FireArm was trying to see if he could find somewhere where it wasn't pitch-black and wet.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Caught In the Rain”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Two "Caught In the Rain"

Cream and Cheese were caught in the rain; Cream had gotten underneath a tree.

"Good thing it's not a lightning storm otherwise we'd have to go away from the tree." said Cream.

Cheese nodded.

"I guess we should have been a little more careful, but we were having so much fun picking flowers." said Cream with an innocent smile.

Cheese happily nodded, but Cream noticed something.

"Cheese I just have the most horrible feeling something's wrong, lets try to run for inside." said Cream.

The chao sat on the top of Cream's head and held on shaking.

"What's wrong Cheese? Do you see something?" asked Cream looking all directions.

Cheese was afraid and trying to pull Cream to leave.

"Good idea lets get going, I don't like this place when it's dark." said Cream.

Cream started running quickly, trying to find her house.

"Do remember…what happened to the house?!" said Cream panicked when she saw her house destroyed.

"Chao! (Oh no!)" Cried Cheese.

The house was destroyed and the only thing that was a big black circle where it was, as if it had been blown up.

Cream could see two red glowing eyes looking down on her with a chaos emerald in its hand.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “The Figure in the Dark”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Three "The Figure in the Dark"

"Mr. Chaos emerald!" said Cream.

"Is that what you call your chaos emerald?" asked the figure.

"Give it back it doesn't belong to you." said Cream.

"Chao chao! (That's right)" said Cheese.

"I had no idea you had a chaos emerald, otherwise I would have taken it sooner." said the figure in an angry voice.

It was Angie, but her spots were glowing dark colors again.

"I thought you were my friend!" said Cream.

"I don't have any friends." said Angie leaving in a flash of red light after she said "chaos control!"

Cream unhappily returning to the black mark in the ground that used to be where her house was.

"My house, it's gone…along with my chaos emerald." said Cream.

The chao sat watching, Cheese walked over to Cream.

"Chao? (Cream?)" asked Cheese nudging her arm.

"I'm ok, I'm just not in a very good mood anymore and I think we should go find Sonic." said Cream standing up.

The chao flew behind her as she ran off.

Sonic meanwhile was searching for chaos emeralds, he knew he couldn't let Angie get a hold of them, and he hoped in his mind to find Tails while he was looking.

Sonic had his emerald out trying to see if it would react.

"The good thing is if Angie or a chaos emerald's around I'll know it with this little guy." said Sonic.

The emerald barely had any power in it, but it was powerful enough to react to a chaos emerald if there were any around.

"This should be the spot." said Sonic stopping from him speed.

The emerald was way brighter then it had been before.

"Is there more then one chaos emerald near?" wondered Sonic.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Worried”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Four "Worried"

Amy had gotten to Cream's house but she noticed it wasn't there anymore, Cream ran over to her.

"Amy, I'm glad you aren't hurt." said Cream.

"Why would I be hurt Cream? What happened here?" asked Amy concerned.

"Because that Angie girl is on a rampage, I don't know what's wrong with her she destroyed my house." said Cream.

"Chao…(yes…)" said Cheese.

"She did this to you?" asked Amy.

"Yes and she's going for more chaos emeralds…does Sonic still have his?" said Cream.

"SONIC?! Oh no I'm going to go warn him." said Amy rushing as quickly as she could run.

"Amy wait!" shouted Cream trying to catch up to her.

The chao followed tiredly behind.

Meanwhile Sonic had still been searching for the emerald.

"What I'd give for a chilidog right now." thought Sonic.

Suddenly he felt a strange presence.

"Is anyone here?" called Sonic.

Nobody answered.

"Well that was strange I could have sworn I heard somebody." said Sonic.

"Oh well back to looking I know I saw this emerald reacting to something, that means it must be around here somewhere." said Sonic.

The ground suddenly let out a faint glow as Sonic stepped near by.

"So it's underground." said Sonic tucking his emerald safe and going into a spin.

Sonic grinded straight into the ground, and emerald flew upwards and landed a few feet away from the hole in the ground.

Sonic got out of his spin and reached down to pick up the emerald, he had it in his hand but somebody grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch the emerald Hedgehog." said Angie.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Sonic’s Enemy”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Five "Sonic's Enemy"

Angie had a strong grip on Sonic's arm.

"I'll let go if you let go." said Angie.

Sonic looked up at her with her blue eyes and a wronged look on her face.

"This isn't your emerald." said Sonic.

"Yeah I've heard that story before, but it's either the emerald or your arm." said Angie threateningly.

Sonic surrendered the emerald.

"Thank you." said Angie pushing him away.

Sonic kept the other emerald he had away.

"Good choice hedgehog but-" said Angie stopping as she saw the glow of another chaos emerald held behind Sonic.

"You're hiding one! Give it to me!" said Angie.

"No you don't have any idea what kind of power you're messing with." said Sonic.

"I well know how to handle the power of the chaos emeralds." said Angie showing the five she had.

"How did you get those?!" said Sonic in a shocked voice.

"Like it matters, give me the sixth one." said Angie.

"I won't give it to you." said Sonic.

"You realize I'll be forced to destroy you if you don't." said Angie rushing towards him.

"You might be surprised at how hard it'd be to bring me down." said Sonic speeding behind her and pushing her down.

Sonic began wining against Angie; Angie was not using the chaos emeralds because of her limit to power.

"Ok then." said Angie grabbing Sonic's arm again

"You're about to get a huge shock hedgehog!" said Angie.

Sonic grabbed her arm with his other arm and shoved her away.

Sonic began spinning in his great speed he knocked her off her feet before she could react.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Powerful Uses”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Six "Powerful Uses"

"If you kindly give me the chaos emeralds, I won't have to bother you anymore." said Sonic in his carefree voice.

"You're too forgiving hedgehog, that's every hero's mistake." said Angie stepping up.

Angie had placed the emeralds down, but she kept hold of four of them.

"You say I can't control their power, well I'll prove you wrong." said Angie closing her eyes with the emerald held with both of her hands.

The emeralds had lost every bit of power in them; they dropped from her hands as shabby emerald-shaped large peaces of glass.

"The chaos emeralds." said Sonic.

Angie had turned to her dark side, her spots turned pure black, and her color red was now dark red her tails were sharp and her eyes turned to shades or red, One shade was an almost black red and the other a blinding light red, the red vivid red appeared behind her making her glow.

"Angie?" Sonic called.

"WHAT?!" she said in a sharp voice.

"You don't want to end up like this…is this what you want with your life?" said Sonic.

Angie said nothing but started having electricity flow around her, as if that was the replacement for the glow of the chaos emeralds, the shock.

Angie started cornering Sonic.

Sonic desperately tried to get away; he spun his way out of the two trees that were stopping him from escaping.

"You won't escape hedgehog, unless you give me the emerald." said Angie.

Sonic bravely approached Angie.

"NO." he said firmly.

"…so you wish to die…fine by me." said Angie holding him up starting to use her power.

Sonics eyes closed as the electricity went through him.

Amy had been running to warn Sonic, but she was too late to do so, Sonic had already been in danger.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sonic had his eyes barely open as he lay on the ground with blue shocks going through him and to the chaos emerald he still held on to.

"You're still alive?" said Angie.

Amy ran and grabbed on to Sonic, she held him.

Amy in a rage picked up her hammer.

"YOU!" said Amy sounding almost as angry as she ever had been.

Amy struck her hammer with massive power and thrust, of with Angie could not very well hold off.

"YOU HURT SONIC!" Amy growled.

Angie's power started going off and on at that moment, but she held control over it.

With a swift swing Angie was dangerously hurt.

"Chaos attack!" shouted Angie.

Amy watched wide-eyed right before she fell down next to Sonic, with Angie left panting and breathing hard even so darkly as Spike would have.

If Angie didn't have had the emeralds Amy's strikes would have been fatal for Angie.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “Cream Caught Up”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Seven "Cream Caught Up"

Angie was close to Jewels' portal, the emeralds were already in place when she got them.

Cream had finally caught up with Amy, but by the time she got there, there was no need to tell Amy to slow down. Cheese was crying horrified at how Sonic was only barely breathing.

Amy gently lifted her hand to grab Sonic's before she rose up. Sonic tried to hold on to the emerald but Angie had taken it and placed it in the right place as well.

Amy couldn't move she was only standing from her bit of strength that was left.

"That's better." said Angie now gaining more power for the emerald she had held in her hand before she took it to the machine, she pulled out her free hand and gave off electrically and pointed it as if she were going to get rid of Sonic and Amy.

She almost did but Cheese had flown on to her arm and started attacking.

Not expecting such an attack on Cheese's part Angie was hit by Cheese's blows, but she grabbed the chao and threw the poor thing down.

It slid in front of Cream.

"CHEESE!" cried Cream.

Angie turned looking at Cream holding tight on to the chao.

Her eyes flickered from blue to red again, it stopped and she had red dark eyes again.

"Angie! You're not bad! You're just hurt!" said Cream trying to yell over the noise of the chaos emeralds' power.

Angie stayed the same with her dark side still in control.

"There's a nice person inside of you I know it! Let go of you're anger please!" cried Cream.

After hearing that Angie's eyes turned blue again and her power was leaving, she grabbed her head with her hands.

"No! I can't! I caused her to loose him! I destroyed! I'm pain! I cause nothing but hurt and sorrow!" said Angie angrily.

"Please! You know that's not true!" begged Cream.

Angie closed her eyes and started crying.

Cream placed Cheese down very gently and went over to her.

"Let go Angie." said Cream.

"I'm sorry." cried Angie lifting her hand up and activating the portal, she pounded the ground and it began to shake as if the whole word was about to split in two.

The portal started being wavy; it had not been fixed after Knuckles had damaged it.

Angie about entered if Amy had not tried to stop her, the result ending in her going instead.

The machine blew a fuse and it started getting fainter, until the portal was gone.

"Amy!" shouted Cream.

Amy had gone straight into the portal, Angie had now realized what she had done, and Amy was now nowhere to be found.

Cream lashed out on Angie.

"I really believed there was good in you!" said Cream.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Sadness”

Chapter One "Wondering"

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Sadness"

Angie now broken down spoke.

"I just don't want to live anymore! I'm sorry for your pain I'm sorry for the damage I've done! I tried trusting somebody once and he lied to me, I tried befriending you but I didn't want to cause you misery, I tried controlling the chaos emeralds but my emotions got in the way, I tried staying away but I kept getting confronted." said Angie.

"I'm sorry but if you could let go of your anger it wouldn't happen, get it out of your head that you're bad and you could be good, please." said Cream.

In disbelief Angie backed up away from Cream.

The chaos emeralds strangely started reacting as all seven would, as if Angie had barely enough chaos energy to be mistaken for an emerald, she vanished the same way she would have if she used chaos control, but she realized it too late.

She and the chaos emeralds disappeared.

"No!" shouted Cream.

Everything began to get quiet and calmer.

Cream started crying out for help.

Cream, now left alone went over to Cheese and picked him up.

"I couldn't get her to understand." said Cream softly to Cheese.

The chao now started moving; it had not gotten hurt as badly as Sonic had.

"Chao chaoo (Find Sonic)" said Cheese in a faint voice.

Cream called for help again, and she was answered when FireArm came rushing to her.

"What happened?!" asked FireArm.

Cream looked up at him sadly, she looked around and finally found Sonic fainted.

"Mister Sonic?" asked Cream.

"Amy…Amy…" Sonic mumbled.

"Amy?" asked Cream.

"I need to tell…Amy…" said Sonic with his voice muffled.

Cream tried waking him up.

"Sonic?" asked Cream.

Suddenly the ground shook again.

"Sonic you have to wake up now!" said Cream violently shaking him with the chao helping.

FireArm was trying to comfort her understanding she was afraid and upset.

The ground shook again and it had FireArm leap back at least twenty feet in surprise.

Cream now realized her planet was not acting right, shaking and rumbling as a result of the chaos emeralds missing, her world was not going to last long.

The End.

To be continued in the next story


End file.
